Adventures on Rails: Season 4
Production Season 4 has a record of 77 episodes. The first half has Winter themed episodes. The other half has Spring themed episodes. Only 2 episodes have been confirmed. It will air November 24th to February 9th. Making it the first season to have only one episode made each day. Episodes #A Thanksgiving Celebration #The Truck (episode) #The End of November #The End of November Redux #The Final Decision #A Really Useful Engine #A Day at the DieselWorks #Flatbeds and Logs #Tender Couplings #The Importance of Lamps #Douglas' Breakvan Problem #Thomas and Percy's Important Load #A Story About a Tank Engine #A Day to Remember #Coaches and Passengers #Gordon, and Henry; Two Proud Tender Engines #Thomas & The Express #The Freeze #Douglas' Lunar Eclipse #A New Record #Thomas' Snowplough #Snowploughs and Buffers #Percy's Promise #Promises for Percy #Even More Promises for Percy #Edward Proves A Point #Toby's Surprise #Henry and the Snow #The Winter Solstice #The Days Before Christmas #Toby Saves the Day #A Christmas Special #Boxes and Crates #Mud #A New Colour #Paint Cans #Douglas' Revenge #Another Great Arguement #Douglas' Special Train #A Bad Omelette #More Bad Omelettes #A Really Useful Diesel #Paxton's Busy Day #Respect for Percy #Emily, Gordon, and the Coaches #Bulgy's Second Chance #A New Line #The Return of Paxton #Trucks All Day #New Coal #Smoke and Steam #Time is Time #A Final Journey with Coal? #Thomas' Turntable Spin #Percy's Search for James #Percy and the Mail Contest #Edward, James, and the Mail #The Replacement #Thomas' Prank #Thomas, No.1 of the Railroad #James' New Wheel #More New Wheels #Overheated #The Fall Out #Henry and The Flying Kipper #James' Fishy Day #Fog #More Foggy Days #Too Tired #Trucks, Ballast, and Engines #A Bigger Prank #Even More Pranks from Thomas #James the Fooled Engine #Bill, Ben, and Edward #The Meeting #Branches #Thomas in Trouble Characters Recurring *Thomas *Edward *Henry *Gordon *James *Percy *Toby *Sun *Mercury *Venus *Earth *Mars *Jupiter *Saturn *Uranus *Neptune *Nix *Diesel 10 *Diesel *Arry *Bert *Den *Dart *Paxton *Norman *Sidney *Mavis *Salty *Murdoch *Arthur *Belle *Flynn Introduced *Duck *Donald *Douglas *Oliver *Bulgy *Molly *Rosie *Stanley *Charlie *Rocky *Captain *Hiro *Lincoln *Jen *Anna *Joe *Scott *Maxwell *Neil *Glenda *Teresa *Nelson *Jack *Alfie *Oliver (excavator) *Kelly *Byron *Ned *Isobella *Patrick After This Season 5 will air on Febuary 14th-19, 2012 with only five episodes. Seasons 6, 7, & 8 will have 10 episodes each. Season 9-20 will have 7. Season 20 will be the end of the series. Trivia *The Winter Solstice was going to be the pilot but A Thanksgiving Celebration replaced it and the pilot was the Thanksgiving special. The Winter Solstice is now in the middle of the season. *This season has the most episodes and introduced the most characters. *All the episodes were winter themed instead of Winter and Spring. *This is the first season to have only one episode made each day. Others had about 3-6 episodes made each day. *It will 'air' from November 24th to February 9th. It was originally slated to 'air' from November 23rd to February 8th. *It had the Thanksgiving, Christmas, and New Years specials. *The Mystic River Traction Company Railway Engines are also to appear in some of the episodes. *The season was suppose to air from November 23rd to February 8th. And The Thanksgiving Celebration wasn't suppose to air. Instead "The Christmas Hype" would take its place. And that would be the special. *This season properly introduced Donald & Douglas. *This is the first season to have the end or start date in 2012. *Since The End of November Redux, Henry is blue and will be blue until Season 10 at least. Also since Flatbeds and Logs the engines have two-way radios as mentioned by Dash. *A Bad Omelette was the 100th episode of the Thomas & Friends: Adventures on Rails series. *This season saw many engine's overhaul- Paxton, Percy, Gordon, Thomas, James, Edward's. Although all of them barring Paxton were mainly because of one part, but were considered an Overhaul. it also saw the beginning to Henry's illness which will be more explained throught the eighth season. Category:Seasons